The CLAMP Awards
by Violet Horizon
Summary: One shot.Our beloved charecters getting awards for their efforts on what they've done in the anime and manga. Crossovers with TRC, X, CCS and Holic.


**Summary:** One shot.Our beloved charecters getting awards for their efforts on what they've done in the anime and manga. Crossovers with TRC, X, CCS and Holic.

**Spoilers:** For the latest chapters in Tsubasa, in the latest chapter of X and the X movie.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own any of CLAMP's wonderful work! And if I did...then there will be chaos, and lots of it!

**Crossovers with: **TRC, X, CCS and Holic! I tried to put in others...but I couldn't, sorry.

**Also note:** April 1st was CLAMP's 19th anniversey...actaully, I'm not so sure , I think its the 19th anniversery... and another note, the real Fai will show up and he's a child in this.

Anyways, read, review and enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

The large theater was packed with fangirls, CLAMP characters, and the great creators themselves who sat at the highest balcony in the back of the theatre. Large golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling and cast a beautiful light over the room. Hundreds of rows of comfy red chairs filled the room and faced the stage that was made of marble in which it was draped with crimson curtains. Large golden statues of Mokona stood greatly on both sides of the stage and were shining brightly with the light from the chandeliers.

Everyone was dressed in formal wear chattering silently to each other. Then the curtains rose and everyone turned to see Yuko wearing a flowing silver gown with dazzling earrings and necklace which twinkled with the sparkles on her dress. She formally walked over to a tall stand that appeared from under the stage. The stand held a large golden trophy in the shape of Mokona.

She pulled out a few cards and turned to everyone. "Welcome to the 19th Clamp Awards!"

Everyone clapped and or whistled.

Yuko nodded. "Thank you, thank you." She shuffled the cards on the stand and turned back to everyone. "In the past years, CLAMP has given us the most tragic, twisted, weirdest, strangest but cool lives in all animedom! Let's give them a round of applause!"

Everyone clapped again.

"And to honor that, we have created The CLAMP Awards to show how awesome CLAMP is to us, and how disappointing our own lives are!"

No clap.

After a moment of silence, Yuko just nodded and picked up a card. "Anyways…let's start with the first awards! Angst! In the past years, Subaru has always won this award, but is some one going to beat him now?"

Everyone shrugged.

"And the nominees are…Kamui! Fai! And of course, Subaru!"

Then a large screen appeared above the stage and showed the three nominees. Kamui was just looking at himself in the mirror 'cause he knew he was going to lose. Fai was just smiling. And Subaru was sighing.

"And the winner is…" Yuko looked at the card and called out: "Subaru!"

Everyone clapped as Subaru got up from his seat in the front row and walked up to the stage where Yuko gave him his award.

Subaru was about to walk away, but—

"Subaru! Do a speech!" Hokuto called out.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" Everyone else joined in.

Subaru sighed, he had no choice. "You know, I do the same speech ever single godforsaken year! Why do you want me to repeat myself?"

"'Cause you're awesome!" A fan girl from the far back row yelled out.

"Yeah!" Other fan girls joined in. "You are the king of angst!"

"All hail the king of angst!" Another fan girl cheered.

"King of angst!"

"Long live the angst!"

"Go angst!"

Subaru faced palm "If I do a speech, will you all stop with the whole 'king of angst' thing?"

The fangirls nodded, but of course they were lying.

"Fine…" Subaru muttered and pulled out a small index card and started reading it in a bored manner. "Thank you very much for this award. I never knew I would get this far. I blame CLAMP." He then tore the paper to shreds, tossed it off of the stage and walked back to his seat as everyone clapped loudly.

"You go Subaru!" Hokuto cheered, standing up on her chair and cheering.

And Subaru just had to sit next to her.

Seishrou smiled and patted him on the head. "Good job Subaru-kun!"

And him…

"Okay!" Yuko pulled out another award from somewhere and looked at another card. "Now we're going on to…the most tragic pasts!"

Everyone clapped.

"The nominees are…Fai!"

The screen showed Fai who was still smiling. He also waved at the screen happily.

"Kurogane!"

"Yeah, Kuro-puppy!" Fai clapped to Kurogane who was sitting next to him.

"And Kamui!"

"Yeah Kamui!" Fuma stood up on his chair and clapped.

Kamui faced palm.

"And the award goes too…" Yuko looked into the card and back to everyone. "Fai!"

"Yay!" Fai jumped out of his seat and sprinted onto the stage with a gigantic smile on his face. Everyone wondered how the heck did he get chosen?

Yuko gave Fai the award and the mage turned to everyone with fake tears in his eyes. "Thank you all so much! I would like to thank CLAMP! My brother, King Ashura, Kuro-puu!"

"KUROGANE!" Kurogane yelled.

"Right, whatever. Anyways, thank you so much!" Fai sniffed and ran back to his seat, pretending to cry.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Alright then…" Yuko blinked and looked back at the cards. "The nominees for the cutest couple…not yaoi, but the ever so boring girlxboy couple."

All the fan girls yawned loudly and fell asleep.

"The nominees are Sorata and Arashi."

The screen showed Sorata and Arashi, Sorata had a huge smile on his face while Arashi didn't.

"And Sakura and Syoaran from both TRC and CCS."

The screen showed the two couples sitting next to each other blushing.

"And the winner is…" Yuko looked back at the card and then to everyone. "The Syoaran's and Sakuras!"

The couples turned red as they slowly walked up to the stage as everyone clapped.

Toya rolled his eyes. "They should've been in the little brats categories."

Yukito who was sitting next to him sweat dropped.

The cute couples took their rewards and turned to everyone who were now staring at them. Millions of large eyes (seriously, their eyes are huge!) staring at them. The four gulped.

"Uh…thank you so much…" CCS Sakura bowed.

TRC Sakura nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Their boyfriends just nodded. Then they timidly walked back to their seats.

"You go Sakura-chans!" Tomoyo squealed, videotaping all of this on her video camera.

The Sakura's turned tomato red.

Yuko smiled and pulled out another award. "Now aren't they cute? But it's too bad their relationship got screwed up in later TRC chapters. You just never know what CLAMP has in mind."

All the CLAMP characters nodded in agreement.

"Now then, the next award will be…tragic deaths!" Yuko cheered and turned to the large screen. "We are going to watch a few clips of the most tragic, heartbreaking deaths! Roll the clips!"

Then the screen started to blur a little and was making weird noises as several scenes blurred in and out and completely went black. Then a loud screech was herd and the screen exploded.

Yuko face palm. "Mokona!"

"Yes!" White and black Mokona popped out of nowhere and jumped into Yuko's palms.

"Find out what is wrong with the screen."

"Right!" Both Mokonas said and bounced away. Yuko turned back to the audience and smile. "We have some minor problems in the back. Please be patient and wait till its fix."

Kamui snorted. "Oh, I've been patient ever since CLAMP stopped our story! That's how patient I am!" Kamui turned to the balcony where the great creators sat. "Do you know how LONG I had to lie on those pile of rocks with Fuma pointing his sword at my chest?"

CLAMP sweatdropped.

"Right!" Kamui retorted and turned to Fuma who was next to him. "I blame you."

"What did I do?" Fuma asked.

"EVERYTHING!"

Fuma sniffed. "You hurt my feelings…"

"YOU HURT OUR FRIENDSHIP AND MY DIGNITY!"

"Blame CLAMP."

Kamui turned back to CLAMP. "I BLAME YOU!"

But CLAMP just smiled and waved.

Kamui frowned and turned back to Fuma who was eating popcorn. "Where did you got the popcorn?"

Fuma looked down at the bag of popcorn that he was holding. "I have no idea."

A few seats from the two, Fai was talking to an annoyed Kurogane. "The trophy is so shiny! Do you want to touch it Kuro-puu? I know you want too!"

"No." Kurogane muttered.

Fai blinked and then smiled wickedly. "Are you jealous Kuro-woof? Don't worry; you'll get an award too!"

Kurogane glared at Fai. "I'm not jealous. You're just annoying."

"Aw! You're just saying that!" Fai laughed and turned to TRC Sakura. "And good job on your reward Sakura-chan! You and Syoaran-kun make a wonderful couple!"

TRC Sakura and TRC Syoaran blushed.

Then the Mokonas bounced back to Yuko. "Yuko! The screen went splody!"

"Yes, I know that the screen went splody," Yuko said. "I want to know _why_ the screen went splody."

"'Cause there was too much angst!" Black Mokona answered. "The screen couldn't take the pressure!"

Yuko sighed. "And I just got the screen in high definition…"

White Mokona jumped on Yuko's head and turned to everyone. "Sorry everyone! The screen went splody and there's no way to fix it. But the good news is, is that we're going to tell you the winner of the most tragic deaths anyways!"

Yuko pulled out a card and gave it to Mokona. Mokona looked in it and said: "The nominees are the real Fai."

Real Fai smiles and waves to everyone.

"Seishrou."

Seishrou jumps onto his seat and cheers. "Yay me!"

"And…all the characters who were killed in the X movie!"

All the X characters sighed. "Of course…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Fuma said. "That does not count!"

"Well, the movie came before the series, so technically, everyone was killed in a gruesome death in the anime, except for Kamui. " White Mokona said.

"But I died in end of the series." Kamui said.

"…Wait. " White Mokona turned to Yuko. "Does that mean that everyone dies in X.?"

"In the animated versions yes. But in the manga no." Yuko said.

"But the manga hasn't ended yet. And the only characters that died in it was that one guy, that other guy, Kotori, Hokuto—"

"No, I died in Tokyo Babylon." Hokuto said.

"Yeah, but your death was shown over a billion times in X." Black Mokona said.

"That was in the anime! They showed my death once in the manga!"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes it does actually."

Yuko sighed. "Let's just skip this award."

"WHAT!?"

Yuko nodded. "Now let's go onto…favorite yoai pairing!"

"YAY!!" All the fan girls cheered.

Yuko looked into the card. "The nominees are…Kurogane and Fai."

All the fan girls squealed and fell over.

"Seishrou and Subaru."

The fan girls squealed even more. Hokuto stood up on her chair and squealed even louder.

Subaru sighed.

"And Yukito and Toya from CCS and TRC!"

The Sakura turned to them and gasped. "I knew it!"

"And the best yaoi couple is…." Yuko looked into the card and back to the audience. "Fai and Kurogane!"

"YEAH!!" All the fangirls cheered and clap in a standing ovation.

Fai squeals, Kurogane moans and pretends that he's' dreaming, but he's being dragged up to the stage by the happy go lucky mage.

Fai takes the award and gives it to Kurogane. "Here you go Kuro-puppy!"

Kurogane frowns. "I don't want that."

"Sure you do!" Fai shoves the award into the ninja's hands and turned to the audience. The fan girls were now fainting.

"Thank you all very much! Kuro-wan and I are really, really, really, really, really, happy! Thank you all so much!"

Fai then turns to Kurogane who feels like throwing up right now. "Kuro-love, do you want to say anything?"

Kurogane nods. "Yes, I do." He glares up at CLAMP who were all smiling down at him evilly.

"You four are the most twisted minded, weirdest, strangest, people ever!" Kurogane exclaimed, then he stormed back to his seat with everyone (including the fan girls) clapping.

Fai waved at everyone and walked back to his seat. He turned to Kurogane and smiled. "So where are you going to keep the award?"

"I'm going to burn it." Kurogane answered bluntly.

"Ah, that's nice."

Yuko then pulled out another trophy and card. "Now we're going to…the best twins!"

Everyone clap.

"The nominees are…Subaru and Hokuto from Tokyo Babylon and X!"

Hokuto cheers and Subaru just sighs.

"The vampire twins, Subaru and Kamui from Tsubasa!"

TRC Kamui just shrugs and TRC Subaru smiles and waves.

"And…the Flouright twins!"

Fai and the Real Fai cheer.

"And the winners are…" Yuko looks into the card and back at everyone. "Subaru and Kamui!"

Everyone clapped, but Hokuto's jaw dropped and yelled: "WAIT! HOLD EVERYTHING!"

Everyone turned to her as Hokuto stood up on her chair. "It should've been Subaru and I! Not Subaru and Kamui! We came first! So we should get the award!"

Real Fai raised his hand a little. "I sort of agree." Everyone turned to him and Hokuto smiled. "Good, some one agrees!"

"But," Real Fai continued and pointed to the other Fai. "I think we should've got the award 'cause, those two," points to the vampire twins, Kamui was glaring and Subaru was sweat dropping. "Only appeared for a while, and plus they're alternates of those other ones who are not brothers, so technically those two don't get the award."

TRC Kamui frowned. "Well listen here you little brat! My brother and I won, so we get the award!" TRC Kamui then stormed up to the stage and snatched the award from Yuko. He turned to Real Fai and stuck his tongue at him.

Then Real Fai got all teary and turned to his brother. "Brother, he's being mean to me."

Fai just sighed and closed his eyes. "Just let it go Fa—"He opened his eyes and notice Real Fai running up to the stage and grabbing the award from TRC Kamui.

"The award belongs to my brother and I!"

"No, my brother and I!" Kamui retorted.

Then Hokuto ran up to the stage and snatched the award away from the two. "No, my brother and I!"

X and TRC Subaru sweatdropped.

The three fought over the award till White Mokona bounced in front of them and snatched the award from them, and bounced away.

"GET THAT PORK BUN!" TRC Kamui yelled.

"MOKONA IS MOKONA!" Mokona retorted.

TRC Kamui, Real Fai and Hokuto chase after White Mokona who was bouncing all over the place.

Yuko faced palm and turned to the Subarus and Fai. " Do you guys have anything to say about this?"

TRC Subaru sighed. "Well, it wasn't my fault that Hokuto-chan isn't my sister in TRC."

"But Kamui and I had a really close relationship in X." X Subaru said. "Almost like—"

"Sisters." Yuko said.

"What?" X Subaru asked.

"Sisters." Yuko repeated. "CLAMP said that you and Kamui are like sisters."

Awkward silence as X Subaru slowly turns to CLAMP who again, just smile. X Subaru frowns. "Sisters? Do we act like sisters?"

CLAMP nods.

"How in the world do we act like sisters?"

CLAMP shrugs.

X Subaru's eye twitch a little and turns back to Yuko. "They have issues."

Yuko nods. "I know, that's why we love them."

"I hate them." X Subaru said.

"Ah," She turns to White Mokona was still bouncing away from the angry trio. "Mokona, may you please give me the award?"

"Sure!" White Mokona throws the award at Yuko and the trio quickly runs up to her and tries to snatch the award.

Yuko smiles evilly at them, she then drops the award and the beautiful piece of work broke into a billon pieces.

There was a moment of silence as TRC Kamui, Real Fai and Hokuto look down at the award and back at Yuko who was still smiling.

She turns away and walks back to the stand. "Now let's go on to the next award!"

"WHAT!?" Hokuto cries.

X Subaru sighs and walks up to the stage. "Hokuto-chan, please. Just sit down; calm down …and I'll let you dress me up."

Hokuto squealed. "Really?"

X Subaru nods. "Yes…"

"Yay!"

"And that's the next award." Yuko says, pulling out another award and card. "Best designer!"

Hokuto and Tomoyo squeals and quickly runs up to Yuko.

"Who is it?" They demanded. "Who?"

"Hold on." Yuko said, looking into the card. "The nominees are Hokuto and Tomoyo!"

"You got that right!" Hokuto said.

"Yeah!" Tomoyo nodded.

"And the winner of the most outrageously awesome clothing ever to be designed and or worn on is…" Yuko looked into the card and took a breath.

X Subaru sighs. _If Hokuto-chan doesn't win, she's so going to kill me…_

"Me!" Yuko cheered.

"WHAT!?" Hokuto and Tomoyo cried.

X Subaru, CCS Sakura and TRC Sakura sweatdropped.

Yuko laughed. "Yes! I won! I designed my own clothes and I'm wearing them myself!" She laughed and showed the two her dazzling dress. "This so beats your little kitty outfits and your little piffle princess outfits!"

"YOU WROTE YOUR OWN NAME DOWN!" Hokuto cried.

Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

Yuko continued laughing. "No I didn't!"

Hokuto was about to explode, then after a sec, she said in a nice gently voice: "Yuko-san, may we see you in the back please?"

"Certainly girls!" She laughed some more and three walked off to the back stage.

After a moment of silence, everyone could hear yelling, crashing noises, more yelling, something breaking, screaming, more yelling, and yes, more crashing noises.

Then it was quiet.

X Subaru faced palm and felt like leaving so badly….

The two Sakura's turned to each other and then back at the stage sweat dropping.

Then Watanuki ran up on stage and bowed to everyone quickly. "Sorry, there are some things going on in the back…and it doesn't seem Yuko-san will be up to it to continue…and I don't think you all don't either so uh…that's it for the 19th CLAMP Awards."

Watanuki bowed once more and the curtains dropped down and draped over the stage again.

Everyone turned to each other in silence, then they herd lots of laughter. They all turned and saw CLAMP laughing their heads off.

The CLAMP characters frowned, and got up from their seats. CLAMP quickly stopped laughing and ran off before their creations would try to kill them for the nineteenth time.

**A/N:** Took me a while to update, I wanted to take a little break from my other fanfic for a bit...too much angst going on in it and I needed to write some humor...so there you go. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
